Draco Malfoy and the
by Citrusy Snicket
Summary: Fifth Year At Hogwarts, from the Draco Malfoy point of veiw.


A/N: I posted my other story two seconds ago but I don't care. This is fifth year at Hogwarts. For Draco.   
Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter. I love Draco Malfoy. But I don't own eithere of them. I don't own Slytherin. And I don't own Lucius and Narcissa. All those be long to JK Rowling. The only thing in this chapter that I own is Draica. Yeah. She's copyright me.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
Typical Summer  
Draco Malfoy awoke the usual way. All the owls schreeching their brains out. That was the only downside to his room. He heard the racket of the owls coming back every morning. All four of them seemed to come back at exactly the same time every single day. His, his mother's, his father's, and his sister's. Every morning they woke him up at five-tweleve AM sharp, and he hated it.  
There was plenty Draco hated about summer, although he acted like he loved it. As if. The only thing he liked was seeing his sister, but she'd be going to Hogwarts this year, so it hardly mattered anymore.   
Draco got up and looked out his window at the sky. It was royal blue, but the window was facing west, so the sun was probably almost rising on the other side of house. Draco sighed, put on his robe and left his room. No point in being bored.  
Draco left the house and sat on the porch. As long as he was up, he might as well watch the sun rise. It wasn't quite up, so Draco sat up, submerged in his thoughts.   
"Awful cold out here isn't it?" said a voice behind him.  
Draco turned his head. His sister was standing there, shivering. Her platinum blonde hair was a wreck, almost like if Granger had dyed her hair blonde, and was actually pretty. Draica Malfoy was pretty, for an eleven year old. Platinum blonde hair, sparkling gray eyes, and a pale pointed face. Of course, she wasn't quite as pretty at the moment, but then again she was tired.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her.  
"Nope. Stupid owls. Waking me up again." she said.  
"Yeah, I hate them too. Can't they come back quietly." Draco said.  
Draica knew that this was a statment, not a question, so she didn't say anything. Draco was waiting for her to speak, but she didn't, so he stayed silent.  
Finnally Draica said, "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
This caught Draco by surprise. She was the only thing he liked about comming home. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.  
"Because I'm going to Hogwarts." Draica said.  
"So? I want you to go. You'll like it." Draco replied.  
"But you always tell Mum and Dad how popular you are. I thought you wouldn't want the whole school to know that you've got a sister with almost the same name." Draca said, and smiled. Draco and Draica had often laughed at how stupid their parents were for giving them almost the same name.  
Draco laughed. "That's Mum and Dad's fault, not ours. I don't mind." he said.  
"I know. I had to say something to break the silence. It was getting annoying." Draica said.  
The two sat outside for quite some time, well past the sun rise. It wasn't untill their mother called them, that they even remembered they were supposed to be in bed. Oh, well. They couldn't very well fake it now. "We're out here Mum!" Draica called.  
Their mother appeared in the doorway. Narcissa Malfoy was standing there in her robe, her platinum blonde hair pulled back into an elegant bun. "What on Earth are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"We couldn't sleep, so we came out here to watch the sunrise." Draco said.  
Their mother raised her eyebrow, "And you're still out here because?"  
"Because we never went back in." Draica said. That really was the only reason.  
Their mother shook her head. "Come in. It's freezing out here." she said.  
Draco and Draica went in. Both of them were wishing that they could've just stayed out there, but Draco wanted it more than Draica. Draco knew what wasn't tourture, and he wanted it back. Draco knew what life was like outside the manor, and he'd rather be there than anywhere else.  
Draco and Draica sat at the table. Their new house-elf, Koko, had breakfast ready. Draco and Draica didn't dare talk, even to each other. The longer they could postpone talking to their parents, the better.  
Narcissa filled in the uncomfortable silence. "Draica, are you taking your owl with you to school, or would you rather us send it to you with anything you forget?"  
"Mmm" Draica said.  
Lucius turned to his son. "You will show Draica around the castle. No need for her to get lost. Not that she should, being a Malfoy." he said  
"Hmm." Draco said  
The conversation went on much like this all through breakfast. Narcissa and Lucius asked Draco and Draica questions and they responded with sounds to acknowlege the question.  
After breakfast Draco went back to his room. He stared at the wall. Why did he have to be born a Malfoy. Good thing school would start in two days. Although he very well knew that nothing interesting would happen to him. But actually, he didn't know. He only thought. And he thought wrong. 


End file.
